


Smutley Do-Right

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties, The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Brief mention of daddy kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Lacy panties, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, and finally, like it's just the smuttiest of smuts, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: In which Snidely Whiplash brags and brags about his toy.This is like, super dirty. You have been warned





	Smutley Do-Right

Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties is my bitch. He takes cock like a pro and is just so damn noisy. I pin him to the bed, or press him against the wall, or bend him over the desk. He loves it any way I give it to him, moaning and whining and begging as I thrust into his tight hole.  
Sometimes he sucks me off with that cute mouth of his. He gets on his knees and looks up at me with those big eyes before opening wide and closing his lips around my cock. He bobs his head, moving up and down my shaft until It becomes too much for me and I cum down his throat. He swallows it all.  
I love tying him up naked and teasing him with my fingertips, dominating him with my words, until he's a whimpering horny mess. At that point I'd take his erect cock in my hand and mercilessly jerk him off until he cums hard, screaming my name.  
Sometimes I make Dudley wear the lacy panties I got specially for him. I make him wear them under his uniform so that he doesn't forget for a second who he belongs to. Then when we're alone, I get to see him wearing nothing but those panties. His supple ass looks so good in them. In those moments I can't keep my hands to myself and I grope him. His ass is so firm, and I like to rub it and give it the occasional smack. He always jumps a little when I do. It's absolutely perfect.  
Sometimes I order him to use a dildo on himself just so I can watch. Not as good as fucking him myself of course, but there's something quite beautiful about watching him pleasure himself. And the way Dudley looks up at me, pleading me to let him cum with those baby blue eyes, really gets me going.  
Sometimes I lay on my back and let him climb on top of me, making him do all the work. They don't call him, heh, a “Mountie” for no reason, he rides so well and he's got such strong legs that he doesn't get tired.  
I love making him cum. The sounds he makes feed my lust, not to mention the faces. I like to fuck him silly, until he's all smiling and cross-eyed, or sticking out his tongue and panting like a dog. He jerks and spasms beneath me as semen shoots from his overworked cock. It's truly a sight to behold.  
Dudley is such a good boy, the perfect submissive toy for me. He takes to his roles very well and calls me whatever I want him to. “Sir”, “master”, “daddy”. I even make him call me “Inspector” sometimes. That must get awkward when he's talking to the actual inspector and just using the word makes him remember me railing him the night before. I can just imagine it.  
“Do-Right, why is your face so red?”  
“Uh, I'm running a fever, Inspector!”  
Oh how I love making his day job hard on him.  
Sometimes he lets me indulge in a little S&M. They don't call me “Whiplash” for nothing (well, they call me that because it's my name, but I digress). I handcuff Dudley, sometimes blindfolding and/or gagging him, and mark his skin with whatever tool suits me at the time. Unfortunately he never lets me go as hard as I want, but between the spankings and the sodomy, him riding a horse the next day is always out of the question, which makes it easier to get away with crime. This is another way I make his job hard on him, and a pleasant bonus.  
I don't always torment him though, I'm not a complete monster. Well, yes I am, but monsters have soft sides too. I would be remiss if I did not give him proper aftercare, and I kiss him even when I don't want to because I know that keeps him loyal. This has unfortunate side effects, as it seems the ditzy blonde has fallen in love with me. I don't love him back, of course. He's the good guy and I'm the bad guy, it just doesn't work. No, I don't love him at all, not one little bit!

 

...Sometimes I let him top. He starts by pinning me to the bed and kissing me passionately, removing my clothes. For most sexual encounters I keep my clothes on. It gets a little sweaty, but I don't like how vulnerable being naked makes me feel. However, for whatever reason, in this moment, I let him undress me. He caresses my skin, and then undresses himself, pressing his naked torso against mine. The feeling of so much of him on my bare skin makes me light headed, but he grounds me again with his lips against mine. Soon we are both naked and he takes out a condom. Oh yeah, that's another thing, he always insists on protection during intercourse. Typical Do-Right, though I don't blame him for assuming I might have venereal diseases. I can't see him put it on as he kisses me again before taking lubricant from the drawer. He squeezes some on his fingers and I brace myself as I feel fingers breaching my ring of muscle.  
“Shhh. Relax,” he whispers comfortingly. He moves his fingers, scissoring them and moving them slowly in and out. He angles his fingers just so and they touch my prostate. I can't hold back a gasp.  
“That feel good?” He says before aiming for that spot over and over again, making me moan. I don't want to moan, but I can't help it. He does things to me.  
“D-don't tease me, Do-Right,” my voice cracks.  
“You're ready then?”  
“Yes, damn it!”  
He chuckles and pulls his fingers out, placing the head of his penis at my entrance. He looks me deep in the eye and pushes in.  
“Mff, you're so tight, Snidely,” he huffs. Hearing my name on his lips does strange things to me, especially when he's staring me down like that. He starts moving and I feel it deeply. He begins to thrust. He aims for that spot again and I gasp. As he pounds into me I try to hold back my moans, but it is so hard. So incredibly hard. He brings a hand to my cheek.  
“It's okay, Snidely. You can let go when you're with me.”  
His words are liberating, and I can't help but heed them. I stop trying to hold back, and all sorts of noises escape from my mouth. I would be embarrassed, should be embarrassed, but I'm too close to orgasm to care. Then, I feel a strong hand wrap around my cock and pump it in time with the thrusts. My orgasm comes on strong, and I cry out as I cum. Dudley watches me and soon his expression turns to that of pure pleasure.  
“Oh, Snidely!”  
His thrusts speed up, Then, they stop as he arches his back. He stays like that for a few seconds. He then pulls out and looks at me, breathing heavily.  
We look at each other in a hazy post-coital bliss. He smiles tenderly before getting up. I lay there and wait for him, and my thoughts return to me. Did I really do that? Moan and moan like some sort of bitch? I'm Snidely Whiplash! I don't bottom! I…  
Dudley comes back with a damp towel. He brings it to my torso and wipes up the semen there. The towel is then thrown into a hamper and he comes back to climb onto the bed. He lays there and stares at me, starts whispering.  
“That was so good. I'm so glad you let me do this. Thank you, you're wonderful.”  
I look away. I hate this intimate crap.  
“Sure.”  
He just smiles and scoots closer, putting a hand on my chest.  
“I love you”  
I look at him like he's crazy. He knows I don't like that word. He closes his eyes.  
“You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to let you know.”  
The sentimental fool. Idiot. He doesn't know anything.  
But…  
*It's okay, Snidely. You can let go when you're with me.*  
He had actually said that. Dudley Do-right said something that profound. Just like he could read me.  
Maybe he's not…maybe I...  
The thought fizzles away as my mind drifts to sleep.

 

But, you know, that's only sometimes.


End file.
